Charavernus Magnerius
Charavernus Magnerius, also known as the Charavernus Multiverse, is an alt. dimension that serves as the main setting of Melika567/Dracomatt's Charavernus Stories. It is a dimension that is separate from the other multiverse, likely due to the properties that make it unique. Genesis In the beginning, there was nothing, merely the great void known as Gincosmogap, along with the primordial elements of fire, water, air, earth, life, undeath, tech, magic, light, and darkness. During a time when The Great Spirit was thinking of a way to redeem mankind after a certain first man and woman left a sacred garden as punishment, he turned his attention to the archangels for plans on a " second Universe." Many of the universes the angels proposed were failures, but one named "Mugen" proposed a unique crossover universe where the world ideas of each of the angels worked in unity. The Great Spirit agreed and allowed Mugen to proceed. Then, The 10 elements would come together to form the lifeblood of Genesis, bringing birth to the first primordial ancestor. This ancestor then created a few creations to boot, but Luminosius, a rogue archangel soon-to-be dark lord, didn't like to see this world have a happy ending. So he corrupted the first ancestor, making it bent on destroying Mugen's creation. Mugen got word of this, and he used all of his power to not only destroy the Corrupted Ancestor, but also banish Luminosius to the Netherworld, never to return. Mugen's power usage was so great, he faded away, and six remnants of him, in the form of six nameless humans, were all that's left of Mugen. Feeling that they lost their greatest accomplishment, the archangels used the dead Ancestor's torn flesh to fashion the realm of Mugen's world in Mugen's honor, and they buried the six bodies in an ancient tomb, waiting to be unleashed. One day, taking place after the final MLP:FIM episode, one Equestria girls human just stumbled upon the door and accidentally opened it, awakening the six bodies inside. The EQG human ran away as the six people came out, only to discover that they are in Equestria/Human world Equestria. The six beings were exploring this world, which caught the attention of the "Humane 7," (Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.) The Humane 7 were intrigued at these six new "guests" who are new to the world of Equestria girls. So the 7 girls decided to give the six a tour. But after a long tour, and antics involving outrageous parties, science talk, and this, "magic of friendship," the six beings were having second thoughts about the seven girls. Concerned by this, Sunset Shimmer had to consult her pony friends on Equestria for help, and they see that they have no choice but to use the Magic Of Friendship to teach the six humans a lesson, thinking that they are under the influence of one of the MLP antagonists. So, the Humane 7 used the full force of the Magic of Friendship in an effort to cleanse them of their doubts. But... this effort, unfortunately, backfired. Instead of doing something like banishing or imprisoning the six beings, the magical rainbow magic, instead, empowered them, allowing to tap into their "inner-Mugen" and reach their full potential. The six used the rainbow magic to permanently transform themselves into six edgy and powerful anime beings, namely Charvernus Sabatiel Dragoan (aka. Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem), Ichtyos Krakulos (aka. Jaden Yuki), Chimanterus Leon (aka. Yusei Fudo), Lobos Fenrion (aka. Yuma Tsukumo), Trontek Cyberix (aka. Yuya Sakaki), and Inferniox Flarion (aka. Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker). The girls were so shocked by this, that they were stuttering, attempting to come up with an explanation. The Six anime beings, now labeling themselves as the "Eternir," were offended by the Mane Six and the Humane 7 for using such profoundly abusive "magic of friendship" on them, that they decide to deal with Phase 2. This phase 2... is that with a simple wave of their hands, and with some edgy dance beats, they work their magic, which it's magic output is over 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times infinity according to Sci-Twi, which made the worlds of Equestria and Human World Equestria suffer irreversible magic mutation effects. Also, the Council of Friendship, which is led by an old and wise Princess Twilight Sparkle, was powerless against the powers of the Eternir. The effects slowly changed both the worlds of Ponies and humans into a world that is barely recognizable, a world becoming a mix of ancient and futuristic fictional factions. The Mutation from the Eternir, combined with the thoughts of all of those MLP and Equestria Girls beings, not only made any and all pony counterparts permanently merged with their human counterparts, including the Pony counterparts of the Mane 6, but also gave birth to lesser Eternir Spawn labeled "Charaverns". Such is the case that Angel's thoughts giving birth to Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny; Snips and Snails' antics giving birth to George Beard and Harold Hutchins of Captain Underpants; The attitudes of arrogant individuals like Lord Tirek, Grogar, and The Storm King, made the wacky mature video game characters like The Survivors of Left 4 dead, and the TF2 mercenaries of Team Fortress 2; the playfulness of the Young Six made Charavern cartoon families like The Loud Family of the Loud house; and even the righteousness of certain individuals, like the Pillars of Old Equestria, can sometimes give birth to more Eternir, such as Sora from Kingdom Hearts. As for the Humane 7, now being one with the Mane 6, they were banished into limbo by the Eternir for hundreds of years after they were unable to witness such this "wonder" the anime six had made. After 500 years, the Humane 7 were released from limbo after the Eternir were busy making new dimensions, Charaverns, and the next generation of Eternir, bringing birth to the worlds of Disney,' '''Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, even the worlds of the Eternir, which are the worlds of the Jump force Games (J-Stars Victory VS, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and Jump Force) and beyond. The Eternir Explained to the Humane 7 what they went through, and the Humane 7 apologized for going a bit drastic and distrustful towards the Eternir. The Eternir agreed, appointing the Humane 7 as wives to rule alongside the prime Eternir. As for the massive multimedia crossover land that was once "Equestria," well, they decided to rename it: "Magnagard," the main hub world of the 13 realms of Charavernus Magnerius. Areas * Eternagard, Land of the Eternir. * Magnagard (The mainland, and land of the Mortals, Smash Fighters, and Protectors) * The 10 Elemental Realms ** Mystiheim, Land of Magic ** Cyberheim, Land of the Future ** Aquaheim, Land of Oceans ** Botaheim, Land of Nature ** Necroheim, Land of the Dead ** Aeroheim, Land of Winds ** Geoheim, Land of earth ** Pyreheim, Land of Flames ** Umbraheim, Land of Darkness ** Photoheim, Land of Light * Vanagard, Land of the Vangardir and Equestria * The Ever-growing number of fictional universes of Disney,' Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Jump force Game worlds (J-Stars Victory VS, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and Jump Force), etc. Denizens * The Eternir, anime beings originating from the Jump force Games (J-Stars Victory VS, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and Jump Force) and all select anime/manga. * Chosen Fighter Characters (including the fighters of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Skylanders, etc.). * The Charaverns of various TV show and Video Game Universes ** Cartoon Network *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Steven Universe *** Adventure Time *** Tom and Jerry *** Looney Tunes *** Hanna-Barbera Toons *** Mighty Magiswords *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Ben 10 *** etc. ** Nickelodeon *** Spongebob Squarepants *** The Loud House *** The Legend of Korra *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *** The Fairly OddParents *** Jimmy Neutron *** My Life as a Teenage Robot ** Disney *** Mickey and Friends Animated Shorts *** The Lion Guard *** Super Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! *** Lilo and Stitch Series *** Ducktales *** etc. ** Netflix and other Web Exclusives *** Twelve Forever *** etc. ** Movies and Movie Franchises *** Shrek *** Kung Fu Panda *** Madagascar *** etc. ** Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Skylanders, etc. ** etc. Trivia * This universe is based on the concept of the Internet, which there are thousands of universes outside the IaLRverse (both official and fanmade). * It is named after Spherus Magna, a world in the BIONICLE Franchise. * Each of the 10 primordial force worlds are based on the 10 Elements of Skylands. * The number of franchises listed in the Charavernus Multiverse (all of the universes of Disney, '''Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the worlds of the Jump force Games (J-Stars Victory VS, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and Jump Force), etc. combined.) is over the number of typical fanfiction stories, presumably over 700+. * This also tells that in his Childhood, the "Charaverns" are the only Friends Melika567/Dracomatt can turn to in times of reprimands and discord. * It also represents that he has learned a lot about them since his childhood with Dora The Explorer and Little Einsteins. Category:Locations Category:Universes